Purple Frog Coord
Purple Frog Coord (カエルちゃんパープル) was first worn by Sophie Hojo in Episode 9. This coord is very similar to the Rainbow Frog Coord, Sunflower Frog Coord, Frog Burst Coord and the Natural Frog Coord, the only difference being the color. This coord is from the brand Candy Alamode. User Coord Highlights "The ever cool Sophie is going with the Purple Frog Coord. The Purple Parka brings a Splash of coolness into the mix." "The brilliant pop style suits you perfectly. And here comes the cool frog." "The brand for Mirei's anniversary is her favorite, Candy Alamode!" Appearance Top A dull blue top with a white line at the center of it. Worn on top is a short purple jacket with rainbow themed lines on the bottom and pink lining going up the center. The neck is white while on each sleeve there are multiple pom-poms with dull blue spots. Pinned to the right side of the chest is a rainbow umbrella, while on the left there is a green winking frogs head with a crown. Comes with long purple gloves with many blue spots. Dress A multiple pattern swatches skirt that comes in two layers. The patterns consists of white with blue spots, blue with white spots, rainbow, blue with green spots, and green with blue spots. Shoes Fuchsia shoes with red string-bows and white and blue stripes lining the bottom. Comes with sky blue stockings that have clouds, a sun, and rainbow. The cuff is slightly darker with multiple pom-poms of fuchsia and white. Accessory A big green winking frog head with a crown on it. Game Purple Frog Coord is a Super Rare Pop type coord from the brand Candy Alamode. It first appeared in the 2014 1st Live Collection. Trivia * This coord shares the same Skirt and Shoes with the Rainbow Frog Coord and the Sunflower Frog Coord. Gallery Official Coord Official Arts 2016-09-18 21.07.28.png O0540096013747798728.jpg Anime Screenshots Pripara Episode 09 Screen Shoot 04 Source Tumblr.png 10588824 715112365254145 1582406672 n.jpg Pripara Episode 09 Screen Shoot 05 Source Tumblr.png 10656372 715112121920836 1124539304 n.jpg 10579742 715112141920834 1698983353 n.jpg 10637825 715112295254152 619369714 n.jpg 10656229 715112258587489 833164926 n.jpg 10660702 715112245254157 744998718 n.jpg 10660871 715112221920826 519388156 n.jpg 10668334 715112275254154 1839037851 n.jpg 10621129 715112285254153 889483760 n.jpg 10620999 715112228587492 824706931 n.jpg 10647660 715112115254170 863751568 n.jpg 10541913 715112175254164 1038018123 n.jpg 10647764 715112225254159 2141021083 n.jpg 10643193 715112201920828 618565864 n.jpg 10647667 715112261920822 393022140 n.jpg PriPara - 16 118 55.png PriPara - 16 118 54.png PriPara - 16 118 52.png PriPara - 16 118 51.png PriPara - 16 118 50.png PriPara - 16 118 49.png PriPara - 16 118 46.png PriPara - 16 118 43.png PriPara - 16 118 41.png PriPara - 16 118 38.png PriPara - 16 118 37.png PriPara - 16 118 36.png PriPara - 16 118 34.png PriPara - 16 118 33.png PriPara - 16 118 32.png PriPara - 16 118 29.png PriPara - 16 118 28.png Prad5-1661.jpg Prad5-1660.jpg Category:Coord Category:Pop Coord Category:Super Rare Coord Category:Anime Category:Candy Alamode Category:Sophie Coord Category:Anime Coord Category:2014 1st Live Collection Category:2014 Limited Live